Life's A Game
by missdarkbloom
Summary: 10 of Rosewood's finest are invited to a mysterious party on a small island off the coast of NY but once they arrive they soon realise that they are stranded and that none of them are going to make it off the island alive.
1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time a lovely bunch of liars came out to play. I hope you're not expecting some sort of fairytale with a happy ending and kisses all round because there is no such thing. This is a story. _My story._ I have planned it all down to the very last detail and I'm about to watch my dream become a reality. I've been planning it for so long and now there is finally a chance for me to put my plan into fruition.

I am about to watch 10 people, most of which are some of my nearest and dearest friends, fight for their lives for my own enjoyment. And yes, one of them will be me.

By the time anyone finds out about my plan I will be dead. We all will be dead. But we will be on our way to a bad place where we all deserve to be. It is about time someone told these bitches that they can't get away with everything and sometimes you need to pay for the crimes you have committed.

There is no such thing as an accident or coincidence and tonight that is very true. No one will die by accident.

_Alison DiLaurentis_

_Spencer Hastings_

_Aria Montgomery_

_Emily Fields_

_Hanna Marin_

_Paige McCullers_

_Toby Cavanaugh_

_Ezra Fitz_

_Noel Kahn_

_Caleb Rivers_

(my name is on the list, did you catch it?)

This plan has been brewing in my mind for a long long time and it's finally time. So, come along and witness my sheer genius along with me, but I must warn you, you may not understand what is going on as only I can truly appreciate the beauty of what is about to happen. But please, be my guest to try.

You may have your suspicions and your guesses and your theories about who I am but if you really think about it, who else could it be?

* * *

_**A/N **_**please review and tell me what you think of this story! I know that I have written hardly anything here but this sets out the general idea for the plot of the story! So if you like the idea, let me know if I should continue! I'm going to write another chapter today and post it later so there is a little more for you to base your opinion around! I hope you enjoy this fic!:)**


	2. The Condemned

"My parents are friends with the couple who used to own the island. I'm sure they wouldn't have sold it to a bunch of psychopaths. And we we're all invited so I'm sure it would be fine I mean, targeting a group of people in the same small town would hardly go unnoticed." Noel tried to reassure the rest of the group. They had all received an invitation to a party on a small, private island off the coast of New York. There was no clue who the invitation was from or what the party was for but after all the stress of working and school, the 10 residents of Rosewood decided they were in desperate need of a break.

"I guess it would be good to get away for a bit. I'm just unsure because who would send an invite to people without a name? That is a little creepy." Emily added in. Aria nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah that is a little weird." Noel turned to Alison for help in his argument.

"Guys I have been to this island before and it's great! It's small and remote and great for a party! And even if something were to happen it would be easy to get back over to New York before anything got worse."

"Alison is right!" Caleb added. "I'm so down for this party it's going to be great!"

* * *

It took a bit of convincing but eventually, everyone agreed. The whole group split into two groups - Alison, Emily, Hanna and Caleb driven by Noel and Aria, Toby, Spencer and Paige driven by Ezra - and headed down to the port to catch the last boat over to the island. It was late Thursday night and the party wasn't due to start until Friday night but the group wanted to get over early and get settled in for the weekend.

"I'm glad we're all going here together guys. We haven't had a getaway in forever and we have never had one with our boyfriends!" Alison squealed in excitement. Emily gave her a look before Alison added "or girlfriends." Alison gave her friend a warm smile and Emily couldn't help but laugh. Her and Paige didn't get on at all but Ali gave it her best effort not to fight for her sake. Ezra walked out of the small building with 10 return tickets and handed them out to everyone before they made their way over to the platform to board the boat. They all walked on holding hands with their respective partners; Alison with Noel, Hanna with Caleb, Spencer with Toby, Emily with Paige and Aria with Ezra. It wasn't a long journey across, only 30 minutes, but the boat was empty with the exceptions of them and the driver.

"It looks like we were the only ones with the sense to get over early and get settled in." Toby said trying to start conversation and break the deafening silence.

"Yeah, or maybe we are the only ones going." Caleb added quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear but no one said anything. They all sat in silence and refused to look at each other before Ezra was the one to break the silence.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Even if there is someone over there planning to hurt us, what can they do? There are 10 of us for crying out loud! We're just going over for a fun weekend, that's all."

Ezra's words settled the nerves in everyone's stomachs. Everyone except for one. One individual's stomachs was doing somersaults with excitement that the hardest part of the plan was over and everyone was happy and almost at the island...

* * *

The island was very small, you could walk round the entire thing in less than two hours. The group followed the only road on the island until they found a small post pointing them in the correct direction, up through a small lane through the forest. After a ten minute walk through the trees they ended up outside the gates of a huge mansion.

"This place is amazing!" Spencer said gawking at the building. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life!"

They continued forward through the gates and up the path to the front door and attached to the handle was a white envelope.. Paige stepped forward and took it, opened the envelope and read out the contents of the letter aloud.

_"If you are reading this letter then that means you have arrived before you were supposed to. I do not mind, I just will not be able to make it back in time to greet you properly._

_I am so sorry that I cannot be there to greet you into my home but please, make yourself comfortable._

_I assume that you all will be hungry so I have left dinner for you all in the dining hall._

_The party will begin as soon as you are ready."_

"So do we just go in?" Aria asked hesitantly. The others looked at each other in question before Ezra answered "I assume so."

He stepped forward and opened the door, revealing an extravagantly decorated hallway. There was a long, black carpet lain over the original white carpet leading down the hallway. The group slowly but surely followed the black carpet, taking in the beautiful decorations on their way. There was a huge collection of portraits hung on the wall along with other decorations. There was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and surrounded by patterns engraved into the ceiling. As they reached the end of the carpet they found it led them into the dining all, and as promised, there was a table set out in the middle of the room with 10 plates of food, 10 cocktail glasses and rose petals covering the table along with a few candles. They walked over to the table and realised that they all had name cards. Each found their name and sat down at their table.  
"Does anyone else find it a little weird we were the only ones with place settings? Like they knew it would only be us coming?" Caleb asked, obviously getting freaked out by the situation.

"Yeah but not as weird as that!" Emily added, pointing toward the end of the room. All along the wall were 10 paintings. Portraits actually. Portraits of them in horrible circumstances. Dying.

"What the fuck is this!?" Alison screamed. She stood up to leave but as she did the doors of the room swung shut. She ran over and tried to open them to no avail. The lights cut out and the only source of light was from the flickering candles on the table and all around the room. It was hard to see but clear enough that everyone was visible to each other.

"Ali come sit back down. We need to stick together this isn't going to get us anywhere." Alison was hesitant and tried to pull on the doors again but when they refused to budge she walked back over and sat back down in her seat between Noel and Emily. There was a loud, thunderous bang and the room fell into an eerie silence. Just then a shrill, sinister voice began to sing...

_ten little soldier boys went out to dine; one choked his little self and then there were nine_

_nine little soldier boys stayed up very late; one overslept and then there were eight_

_eight little soldier boys travelling in Devon; one said he'd stay there and then there were seven_

_seven little soldier boys chopping up sticks; one chopped himself in half and then there were six_

_six little soldier boys playing with a hive; a bumblebee stung one and then there were five_

_five little soldier boys going in for law; one got in Chancery and then there were four_

_four little soldier boys going out to sea; a red herring got one and then there were three_

_three little soldier boys walking in the zoo; a big bear hugged one and then there were two_

_two little soldier boys fighting over a gun; one shot the other and then there was one  
_

_one little soldier boy left all alone; he went out and hanged himself and then there were none_

No one said a word. They all just looked at each other.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of sick joke!? Because it's not fucking funny!" Alison screamed.

The words played over and over in Caleb's head. They weren't in Devon, or at a zoo, an none of them were studying law. But as he looked around he saw there were 10 of them and it didn't give him the easiest of feelings. Alison stood up again and slammed her fists on the table. "I've had enough of this!"

_"Alison DiLaurentis,"_ the voice spoke up again. Alison just froze and looked at Noel, and then Emily, and then to everyone else before the voice continued. _"The Bitch."_

_"You're shallow and manipulative. You know you won't do anything in your life so you try to make everyone feel as worthless as you will become. This is why you are being condemned."_

Alison settled back into her seat nervously. Condemned? What was that supposed to mean? Why was she the only one being singled out?

_"Noel Kahn,"_ the voice continued. Alison mentally sighed in relief but the fear was still there all the same. _"The Snob."_

Noel looked down at his plate of food and avoided eye contact with everyone.

_"You have more money than you know what to do with and you never use it to help others, only to bring them down. You turn your nose up at people who are less fortunate and make their lives hell. This is why you are being condemned."_

The group all sat in silence as the voice continued, describing to them the reasons that each of them were here.

_"Emily Fields, The Tease - You are selfish and desperate and will do anything to get what you want, not caring who you hurt in your way. You play with people's emotions like they are your own personal toys. This is why you are being condemned._

_Paige McCullers, The Lesbian - You knew it all your life and you made people feel bad for feeling how you do. You let your emotions out and your tendencies are sin. This is why you are being condemned._

_Spencer Hastings, The Know-It-All - You are controlling and stubborn. You think you are better than everyone else because you have a few more IQ points and it gives you the right to judge them. Well you don't. This is why you are being condemned._

_Toby Cavanaugh, The Pushover - You don't put up a fight for yourself and you let everyone walk all over you. You let your step-sister pressure you into a sexual relationship and you didn't even try to stop it. This is why you are being condemned._

_Hanna Marin, The Poser - You act like you are some queen bee when in reality you are just some insecure little girl who needs to make herself sick to feel good about herself. This is why you are being condemned._

_Caleb Rivers, The Hacker - Day after day you commit a number of crimes and help hide others and you may think you are helping those you care about but you deserve your punishment for your wrong-doing. This is why you are being condemned._

_Ezra Fitz, The Pedophile - You knowingly got in a relationship with your 16-year-old student and had no guilt about doing so. You had a sexual relationship with a minor and you must pay for your actions. This is why you are being condemned._

_Aria Montgomery, The Slut - You had a secret and illegal relationship with your teacher and you knew how much damage it would cause if anyone found out but you didn't care. This is why you are being condemned."_

The lights in the room came back on and no one dared say anything. The only audible sound was that of heavy breathing and pounding heartbeats of pure terror. It had to be a joke. There was no way someone brought them all here to kill them. Someone had to be messing with their heads with a sick, sick joke. Their eyes finally began to meet each other and they found solace in one another's gazes but if they only knew that one of them was seconds away from taking their final breath.

* * *

_**A/N**_ **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this story! Please leave your guesses on who the evil genius is because I'm really curious to know who you all think it is because I have had it planned out from the get go who it is going to be! Also let me know if you have any suggestions on how I can make this story better! I hope you enjoy!**


	3. She Had It Coming

**Sorry for taking quite a while to update this fic! I have exams starting this week and I have been studying a lot to I haven't had a lot of time to write! I'll do my best to update this fic as regularly as possible, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Who is behind this?" Ezra asked trying to maintain a steady voice and not show his fear and panic, breathing hard to stay calm. He looked around the room but his gaze was only met by blank faces. Aria was on the brink of another panic attack and couldn't keep still, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Alison just stared at the ground, not wanting to look at anyone and show her fear or see the fear in everyone else's faces or she wouldn't be able to cope. Paige had her arm around Emily trying to console her, holding one hand and gently rubbing her palm with her thumb whilst the other hand stroked Emily's arm in a soothing motion.

"Listen guys," Emily said slowing removing herself from Paige's embrace, "If any of you have anything to do with this…please just say it now…i won't be…none of us will be mad…please just tell us now so we can have a nice weekend together." Emily looked everyone dead in the eyes to loo for signs of who it was but no one gave away any indication of even knowing about the plan.

"It has to be Mona," Spencer growled through her teeth, "That bitch has no limits." Alison let out a heavy sigh of annoyance.

"Of course it's Mona! Who else could it be…MONA THE JIG IS UP YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She went over to the doors again but they were still locked. Just as she was making her way back over to the table to sit back down all of the candles lighting up the room were blown out. There was a loud rumbling noise before the lights eventually came back on around a minute later. Everyone looked around panicked to make sure everyone was still there, and they were. All sitting in their seats safe and sound. There was a simultaneous sigh of relief that escaped everyones mouths. Toby was the first one to break the silence.

"It's only Mona, why are we so afraid? She might do a lot of things but the girl isn't a murderer, she had the chance to kill us before and she couldn't go through with it." Everyone looked at each other before all agreeing with Toby.

"Yeah you're right!" Hanna added, "Either we are going to be fine or this isn't Mona." The relieved looks dropped from everyones faces instantly, none of them had even thought of the possibility that it wasn't Mona after her name had been mentioned.

"Let's face it, we're all going to die." Paige broke the silence once again. All heads instantly turned in her direction and she just gave a look as though to say 'what?'

"Paige what the fuck is wrong with you." Alison near yelled.

"Um beside the fact that we were all just "condemned" and are stuck in this room on a private island, not too much." Paige snapped back.

"Do you seriously believe that bullshit that just played?"

"Why shouldn't I? It isn't as if anything that was said wasn't true. We deserve it and we're going to get punished." Alison just looked at her and rolled her eyes, bored of fighting already.

"Why don't you just drop dead? Would make this a lot easier on everyone." Emily stood up in front of her girlfriend and looked Ali dead in the eyes.

"I know that you and Paige don't exactly get along but that is out of line Ali. You can't fucking say stuff like that to people! Especially in a situation like this. No wonder everyone thinks you're a bitch." Paige put her hand on Emily's upper arm and whispered 'it's okay' into her ear but she didn't listen and refused to take her gaze away from Alison. Alison cocked her head to the side and looked at Emily in amusement.

"Just because I speak the truth and say what everyone is thinking when they're too afraid to say it themselves doesn't make me a bitch, it makes me a realist. You know as well as I do that no one here even likes her and they all think it would be easier if she were to die. And just because I have the guts to say it to her face and not behind her back like everyone else doesn't even make me the bad guy here. In fact, it really makes me the good guy, doesn't it Em? Isn't honesty your number one policy?" Alison gave Emily a wicked grin before Emily just sat back down next to Paige and took her hand in her own. Paige picked up her glass of water and took a drink before sitting it back down on the table and placing her head on Emily's shoulder. Hanna looked around the room to try and see if there was another way out of the room but couldn't find a thing.

"We seriously need to try and find a way out of this room," she added before turning to Paige and seeing her in quite a bit of distress. "Paige what are you doing?" All heads turned to look at her and seen her writhing in her chair, one hand around her neck and the other grasping onto the table with some force, her knuckles turning white in the process.

"She's choking!" Emily screamed. "Someone call 911 we need help now!" Paige shot out of her seat like a bullet and bent over the table, still with her hand around her neck taking in desperate gasps of air, fighting for her life. Alison stepped back in horror, not being able to believe what she was witnessing in front of her own eyes. A pool of tears started to form in the eyes of Aria who was looking on from a distance, clinging onto a traumatised Ezra.

"For the love of God would someone move and call 911!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice cracked and the tears were flowing from her eyes like a river. She was trying to hold Paige steady and get ready to perform CPR but she couldn't even keep herself steady. None of them had ever seen her in such a state. Every one of them rushed to their bags and pockets to look for their phones but they all came out empty handed. Alison tipped her bag onto the table and spread out the contents but her phone was no where.

"Where the fuck is it!?" she yelled, and everyone had the same look of anger and puzzlement on their faces. Emily groaned in frustration and left Paige's side as quickly as she could to get to her purse and empty it out, only to get the same result as when Ali emptied her own. "Shit," was all she managed to get out before Paige dropped down to her knees, both hands now grasping around her neck, desperately struggling to get out another breath. The colour was draining from her face and her lips turned a pale blue. A trickle of warm blood fell from her nose down her cold features and over her mouth. The 9 other Rosewood residents looked on in horror as Paige was dying before their very eyes and there was nothing they could do about it. Just then, Paige's body came to a sudden halt and fell to the ground and lay there lifelessly. Hanna covered her face with her hand as Emily let out a shriek of complete devastation. Aria threw her arms around Ezra's neck and buried her face into his shoulder, not wanting to look at Paige's corpse laying on the ground. Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and looked around the room for answers.

"Ten little soldier boys went out to dine;" Noel said aloud, not taking his eyes off the lifeless body laying on the ground in front of him, "one choked his little self and then there were nine." Caleb realised that the only thing Paige had done was take a sip of her water and went over to inspect the glass. He picked it up and took a sniff of the water before screwing his face and pulling it back from underneath his nose.

"There has definitely been something put in her water. I'm not sure what but there is something in here." He said, still holding the glass aloft. He placed the glass on the table and picked up Emily's before taking a sniff. He put it back down and picked up his own, and then Hanna's, and then Noel's until he had sniffed everyone's glass.

"Absolutely nothing." he stated after placing the final glass back on the table. "These name cards weren't just for fun, Paige was supposed to sit on _this_ seat and drink _this_ water and _die_." Everyone looked at each other suspiciously in an awkward silence. It remained that way for a few minutes until Alison broke the silence.

"S-so…who's gonna be next?"

"Well I'm not waiting around to find out!" Hanna fired back and stormed over to the doors.

"Hanna they're lock-" Alison shouted but stopped mid-sentence when Hanna easily opened the doors leading out into the hallway with the black carpet they arrived through.

"I thought you said they were locked?" Spencer snapped at Alison, the annoyance in her voice evident. Puzzlement took over Alison's face.

"I swear to God they were locked when I went over there-"

"Guys!" Hanna yelled. "This isn't a time to bicker alright! The doors are open, now we need to get the fuck out of here!" Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way towards the door, except from Emily, who was still sitting on the floor holding Paige's lifeless body. Everyone had ran down the hallway but Alison had stopped in the doorway when she noticed Emily hadn't moved.

"Em we really gotta go. We don't wanna die too come on." Emily's eyes were still filled with puddles of water when she looked up to meet Alison's gaze.

"What are we supposed to do with Paige? We can't just leave her here! Who knows what will happen to her!" she near yelled, tightening her grip onto her girlfriend.

Alison walked back down into the room and crouched down next to Emily and put a supportive hand onto her shoulder.

"Em if we don't get going now we are gonna be stuck here and we will probably die. We can't let that happen. We are going to go over to New York and we are going to tell the police what happened and they are going to come and get Paige and they will find out who done this to her and that person is going to get what they deserve just as Paige is going to get the memorial she deserves, okay?" Emily still wouldn't take her eyes off of Paige and the tears started to fall again but she nodded in acceptance to what Alison had proposed.

"Okay, now let's move Paige over to the corner of the room alright, we don't want to just leave her lying in the middle of the floor." The two girls picked up the corpse and put it in the back corner, underneath the creepy portraits of them all. Alison took Emily's hand in her own before walking her out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Paige, I really didn't mean it I was just mad about what was happening. I feel unbelievably bad. You know I don't really think those things don't you?" Emily nodded and put her head onto Alison's shoulder as they walked down the hallway and out the front door to meet with the rest of the group outside.

When they finally all met up together the two girls could sense some tension within the other seven.

"What is it?" Alison asked carefully. None of them answered, or even looked at her for a few moments before Toby finally did.

"All the boats are off due to dangerous weather forecasts. No more boats till Monday."

"So you mean we are stuck on this island all weekend?" Emily asked, quivering into Alison a little.

"Don't forget without any phones." Hanna added, groaning, unsure whether in annoyance, anger or fear.

Someone's master plan was off to a great start and there was no stopping it now…

* * *

**Now that someone is dead I'd love to hear more theories on who you think the criminal mastermind behind this whole plan is! Like I said in previous chapters, I know who it is going to be and in each chapter I am going to be dropping subtle hints on who it is, including in this chapter, so keep an eye out for them! So please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, what I could do to make it better and your theories on who the killer is!**

**Also if you would like to PM me with suggestions I would more than appreciate it! If you would like to follow me on twitter or even just tell me what you think of this story through twitter my username is recklesslysasha I always love to hear what people think of my stories!(:  
**


End file.
